Ending My Sweet Shelter
The ending song of the anime. Song: My Sweet Shelter By: Ritsu, Mayumi and Sayaka Lyrics Romaji= Ashita mo bokura wa minna kawaisou? Sore mo ii ka nante sugao de irareru Kono basho de Toushindai hapinesu eburidei Okinimesu mama ni (do-zo) Kenkai no sou i desu Hitori dakedo botchi janai Sokora hen no otoko ja kono bibou ga yurusanai no Damasarete o kino doku? Sore kurai wa jo no kuchi desho Seidaku mo konton mo Rashiku are Kinishinai Dakedo kininaru Awaremi no kuuki Chotto iwayuru oukina ose wa Kosei ni keirei Otsukaresama ni wa hotto hitogokochi O hitori hitosama ni wa hodoyoi nukumori Yakkai koto jenereetaa Tenshi mo kyuusoku Ouchi he kaerou Ashita mo bokura wa minna kawaisou Sore mo ii ka nante warai atte rareru Kono basho de Toushindai hapinesu eburidei Okinimesu mama ni Urusakutte mo heiki Dakedo chanto hon yo manakya Haraguro sa mo isso taku mashisa to yoberu reberu Muku warenai ruupu? Gaiyaseki de ocha ni shimasho Shiriasu mo komedii mo donto koi Niku menai Hotto kenai ne Ai subeki rinjin Konna imawashii enerugii toka nakanaka nai desho Ganbaru anata mo tachiyotte mite yo Mayoeru anata mo baka baka shiku naru Joushiki no reboryuushon Gousokkyuu bigguban Ukkari ochitsuku Ashita mo bokura wa doko ka kawaisou? Sore wa sore nari ni Waru kunai kanji wakaru ka na Mairuumu hapinesu koko ga ichiban no sherutaa Otsukaresama ni wa hotto hitogokochi O hitori hitosama ni wa hodoyoi nukumori Yakkai koto jenereetaa Tenshi mo kyuusoku ouchi he kaerou Ashita mo bokura wa minna kawaisou Sore mo ii ka nante warai atte rareru kono basho de Toushindai hapinesu eburidei Okinimesu mama ni Sugao de irareru Mairuumu hapinesu Koko ga bokutachi no sherutaa |-| English= We'll all stay pitiful tomorrow But we can hold our high and say that's all right When we're here Surrounded by happiness every day We live our lives as we please (Here you go) I have to disagree I may be alone, but I'm not lonely All the singles out there can't stand how beautiful I am I feel bad that you fell for it, But we're just getting started here Be it in order or chaos We need only be ourselves I don't care But I can't stop thinking about it There's a little panic in the air So we try to help each other out One for all, and all for one We offer a tired mind some respite And a lonely heaert some warmth There's always trouble brewing And never a moment of peace But that's the kind of place we call home We'll all stay pitiful tomorrow But we can smile at each other and say that's all right When we're here Surrounded by happiness every day We live our lives as we please Even if it's really annoying I'm fine, However I have to continue reading this book The hardniss is also called a deviousness level A loop that won't be rewarded? Let's sit and have tea while we watch that Serieus times and comedy is everywhere Lovable And I can't leave it alone Lovable neigbours This shocking energy isn't that bad after all You work hard even if I stop by Even the lost you does the stupid things right Common sense revolution A bigbang hard fastball I settle here slowly Where will we be pitifull tomorrow? It's in it's own way Not that bad of a feeling, do you understand My room is full of happiness, so here is the best shelter When someone says well done, you feel relieved The only person who has this warmth Hassles generator An angel also returns home to relax We'll all stay pitiful tomorrow Should this be all right? We can laugh at this place Surrounded by happiness every day We live our lives as we please I can be myself My room is full of happiness This is our shelter Category:Music